


Disciplinary Measures

by CmonCmon



Series: Raising Warriors [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Mom and Clone Dad, Gen, Rancor Feels, Soft Wars, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CmonCmon/pseuds/CmonCmon
Summary: Colt will always protect his brothers. Even when he'll get in trouble for it.Sometimes, he doesn't get it trouble for it.
Relationships: Colt (Star Wars)/Shaak Ti
Series: Raising Warriors [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835518
Comments: 41
Kudos: 361
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	Disciplinary Measures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/gifts), [Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/gifts).



> Sailing on the Colt/Shaak Ti ship. Many thanks to the Soft Wars discord for the encouragement!
> 
> As always, go read Project0506's amazing [Soft Wars](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683775) series.
> 
> So many thanks to PrimaryBufferPanel and Jac for practically being collaborators as well as betas!

He tapped two crisp knocks on the door to her rooms. “Excuse me, General. May I have a word?”

It was past lights out for the younger cadets. The oldest were in quiet hours before bed. He knew she’d completed a full day of meetings, a particularly stressful visit to a squad in medical, and a four-hour dinner meeting with  _ Cuy'val Dar  _ to discuss any concerns.

“One moment,” Shaak called through the door and Colt prepared himself, adjusting his bucket under his arm. He had likely been one of those concerns, if the trainers had  _ concerns _ beyond fighting one another for position and if anyone on the planet hadn’t heard their favorite story of their own glorious exploits.

That sort of thinking was not going to improve what came next.

The door slid open sooner than he was entirely prepared for.

“Is something wrong, Commander?” It didn’t sound like an accusation. 

“I’m sorry to bother you, sir.” Something was wrong, but that wasn’t the same as an emergency. “But I thought it was better if I came to you.”

Even standing still in the doorway of her rooms, she was graceful. 

He’d watched her on the training mats, her slow, controlled movements which could turn lethal in a blink. Every one of his men in the room had forgotten their own workout in favor of watching her elegantly dismantle a training droid with a staff. Not a single Rancor trooper got osik done for a workout that day. 

He couldn’t say a word to them about it. Neither had he. 

“Please come in.”

“Sir.” He stepped far enough into her rooms for the door to close. “I am sorry for any difficulties I have caused for you, but I do not regret what I said.” Colt met her eyes so she could see his complete comprehension of the mess he’s made. “I will accept any disciplinary measures.”

Rancor was fully healed. Blitz and Havoc had become his right and left hands, Hammer was coming along nicely. If he was transferred, he would suggest a joint command. Blitz was better for the job, but the demands would eat him alive. If they brought in a CC for the role, that would be okay too. He could make some recommendations. Colt would just send out an alert on priority…

The General still hadn’t spoken.

“Since I have no idea what you are confessing, perhaps we can sit and discuss it?” She gestured deeper into the room with one hand.

_ She…? _ Even if no one had said anything, she was a Jedi. She could look into his thoughts, know his secrets. 

“Yes, sir.” Colt moved deeper into her rooms to do as she asked. The whole space was perfectly Kamino-teh - rounded, modern shapes, seamless panels, and antiseptic to the point of unwelcoming. 

He had known his General for three weeks. It was only a guess, but she must hate it.

“Please, Colt.” General Ti waved to a pair of white oval things that were vaguely sit-shaped.

He took one, and after a moment of rustling out of his line of sight, the General returned carrying a small earthenware teapot and two colorfully-patterned cups. She had removed her robes, he realized. Stripped down to a tunic and long skirt. Colt was back on his feet, moving to take the pot from her hands.

“I have it, thank you.” 

Of course she did, she was a General  _ and _ a Jedi, but he couldn’t sit in a chair while she brought both of them tea. He sat back down. “Sir.”

The General eased herself into her chair, poured two cups and fixed him with one incisive look. “Now tell me what you are not sorry for, but I should discipline you over regardless?”

“I’m sorry for the confusion, sir.” Colt looked even more like the backend of a bantha this way. He would choose his words with care. “In the course of today’s duties, I came across Walon Vau reprimanding 99 and I chose to intervene.” She sipped her tea, and he took that as permission to continue. “Vau did not appreciate my involvement, and intimated he would bring my behavior up with you.”

“I see.” She set the cup down on the small table that looked more like a chair than the chairs did.

“I would have come to you sooner, but our schedules kept us both occupied.” Hers, really. The only chance he had to find her was during her visit to medical, and Colt wouldn’t bring his own personal problems into that space.

“He  _ did not _ bring the matter up to me.” General Ti eyed him over the cup. “But you did.”

“Sorry for wasting your time, sir.” Colt gathered his bucket off the floor beside his seat-thing. “I’ll leave you to your evening, General.”

“I would like to hear the rest of the story.” 

_ Well, he’d tried. _

“Sir.” Colt set his helmet down again and glanced around the room in hopes of fixing his attention on something that may help him.

“Your tea is getting cold.” She was definitely smiling this time, the barest hint of sharp teeth showing. “I have some caf if that’s your preference.”

“No, sir. Thank you. This is good.” He raised the teacup and toasted her with it. She could not make caf just for him. Colt had served a few generals before her, but he was not sure General Ti understood that he was supposed to be the one serving her.

The tea was herbal, sweet, spicy, and somehow made him think of sunshine. He glanced over to her in surprise. “I’ve never had anything like it, sir. It’s very good, thank you. Sir.” Colt didn’t understand his General, but sipping tea in her rooms when he was supposed to be getting reprimanded was not what he’d expected out of the evening. “Are you familiar with 99, sir?” 

She had somehow managed to make herself comfortable on the chair, and she inclined her head, which he had learned was both ‘yes’ and ‘go on.’

“Vau’s original point was that 99 had failed to reset the training materials quickly enough.” Colt didn’t like it, but he could have let that slide. 99 was one tough vod, and he could look after himself when some di’kut got snappy. But that wasn’t all of it. “It escalated into a suggestion that Vau’s strill might find a better use for a clone like 99. I suggested Vau not continue.”

Even the abridged version made Colt want to find Vau and make him eat those words, and the actual ones had been worse. He studied the teacup cradled in his calloused hands, and forced himself to go on in a manner appropriate to conversing with a general.

“I understand it is not my place to step in, but I don’t regret it, sir. I would have told you sooner, but you were occupied.” Colt had done the right thing, but it wasn’t his to do. It had been made very clear the trainers were not part of his role. He could have found an Alpha if he really wanted a vod in a position to speak, but even then....

“I appreciate you telling me.” General Ti’s voice was cool, and Colt braced himself for her disapproval. “But next time, Colt, bring this to me.”

He lifted his gaze to hers. “Sir?”

“You have your job to do, and I have mine.” She wasn’t speaking any louder, but there was something commanding,  _ thrilling _ , in her tone. “Your job is to protect the facility, and mine is the wellbeing of every… brother?” she tested the word and Colt nodded as an unaccustomed warmth seemed to fill his chest and prevent him from forming words. “The wellbeing of every one of your brothers on this planet.”

General Ti sat perfectly still, not a trace of agitation in her body language, but her eyes glittered with something predacious. She was, of course. Togruta were hunters, and Shaak Ti was ready to hunt.

_ Oya, General. _

Colt took a slow sip from his tea because he could barely swallow around the knot of emotions.  _ The wellbeing of his brothers. _ He allowed himself one more breath to luxuriate in the words. “Straight to you next time, sir.” 

“Thank you.” She stood and he moved to do the same, but she placed a hand on his pauldron to still him. There were layers of plastoid between them, but Colt thought he could feel her touch. “No need. I will only need to amend my plans for the morning.”

“I could leave you to it, sir?” Unless she had something she needed from him. He was not so noble he wouldn’t quit when he was ahead.

“If you have somewhere to be, Colt.” She moved around the space out of his sightline. He wouldn’t be nosy in his general’s quarters. “I appreciate the company. But please, when we have concluded our duties, call me Shaak.”

“Thank you sir.”  _ Di’kut _ . “Thank you, Shaak.”

She walked back to their seats. “Would you like something with your tea?”

“No thank you s--Shaak, I’ve eaten.” He raised his cup. 

She held up a slim bottle. “I was not suggesting food.”

Colt didn’t even try to hide his smile. His General was full of surprises. “Well then, yes sir. I am interested.”

“Good,” she said in that low warm tone of hers and he let himself relish it. Shaak put a splash of brandy in each cup.“We can drink to a strong partnership.”

He saluted her with his teacup. “Oya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I'd be saying this, but if anyone has anything they are dying to see, I'd be happy to consider working it in to the lineup for this series.
> 
> Oya vode!


End file.
